


Cheer Up, Charlie

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a dork, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, idk lol, they're married and awful and in love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “You should really know better than to get your hopes up by now, Kurt.” He nuzzled his head into his husband’s neck. “You can’t get a bargain on jewelry that sells for thousands of dollars. You do this to yourself every year.”Or Kurt loses at another auction and Blaine cheers him up.





	Cheer Up, Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent 2017](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 2- Bucket

Blaine brought Kurt a cup of hot cocoa where he was curled up and pouting on their couch.

Ke kissed the pout, ducking in again and again until Kurt smiled and took the cocoa. Blaine smiled back and curled up next to him.

“You should really know better than to get your hopes up by now, Kurt.” He nuzzled his head into his husband’s neck. “You can’t get a bargain on jewelry that sells for thousands of dollars. You do this to yourself every year.”

Kurt sighed, shifting his drink to one hand so he could sling his arm around Blaine, who wiggled into it happily.

“One of these days, darling,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine on top of his curly head. It was thankfully free of gel due to their decision to spend a cozy day in. “One of these days we’ll have enough money to be real players in those auctions. Once we’re famous, you’ll see.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, looking up at Kurt, who had fallen back into a pout.

Blaine laughed softly. He shifted on the couch, turning himself so he was facing Kurt, a hand on his husband’s chest.

_ “You get blue like everyone,” _ he sang. _ “But me and grandpa Joe can make your troubles go away.” _

Kurt snorted, his hand rubbing over Blaine’s back. “Really?”

Blaine blew on his face, grinning.  _ “ _ _ Blow away, there they go!” _

Kurt scrunched up his face at the air and he laughed. “Blaine!”

Blaine dropped on Kurt’s chest, making him  _ ‘oof!’ _ . He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.  _ “Cheer up, Charlie,” _ Blaine pulled his lips back from his teeth in a goofy sort of grin. “ _ Give me a smile!” _

“I am not Charlie Bucket!”

_ “Come on, Charlie,” _ Blaine reached up to cup Kurt’s face in his hand. Kurt leaned into it, automatically. _ “No need to frown.” _

Kurt’s hand came up to cover Blaine’s, softly smiling now. “I’m not even frowning.”

Blaine grinned, skipping farther ahead into the song.  _ “Look up, Charlie. You'll see a star.” _

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine’s. “I see one right here on the ground.”

Blaine broke, turning his head away to laugh into Kurt’s neck. “Oh my God, Kurt. That was so cheesy.”

Blaine felt Kurt press a kiss against his ear. “You deserved that.”

“Whatever.” He settled his body on Kurt’s hip, reaching to take Kurt’s cocoa from him and take a sip of it himself. Kurt let him.

“Now I want to watch  _ Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _ .”

Blaine hummed, slinging his arms around Kurt’s waist. “We’ve got it on Amazon. You’ve got the remote. Make it happen.”

“Promise you won’t fall asleep?”

Blaine snorted. “Oh, I’m absolutely going to fall asleep.”

Kurt sighed, rubbing his hand over Blaine’s back again. “Okay.”

Blaine hummed, shutting his eyes.

He fell asleep before Charlie Bucket even appeared on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168122480140/cheer-up-charlie)


End file.
